Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (4 - 9 \times 6) \times 3 $
Answer: $ = 3 + (4 - 54) \times 3 $ $ = 3 + (-50) \times 3 $ $ = 3 - 150 $ $ = -147 $